Lonely Park Bench
by CanalaveCoast
Summary: A lonely bench in front of the Veilstone Dept, store. /ikarishipping


Disclaimer: Standard Applies.  
>Rating: K+<br>Words: 725  
>Inspiration: <em>...nowhere<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lonley Park Bench<br>**__**Ikarishipping Day, 2011  
><strong>_Authored by: CanalaveCoast

* * *

><p>Sitting in the dark by the entrance to the Veilstone Department Store, Dawn shuffled her feet noisily. A tune erupted from her vocal chords in a quiet hum as the girl sat, patiently waiting for someone. It was so boring here at this time of night. It was almost eleven thirty, the exact time her friend had promised to meet up with her here, in this <em>exact<em> spot. Apparently neither of them had planned on it getting so dark so quickly though. Or cold. Shivering in her dress, Dawn let out a noisy sigh as she scuffed her boot in the dirt. She really hated the dark, it could be so _scary_ sometimes. Not that she was one to start easily, of course not, but still… A rustling sounded in the bushes beside her then causing the blunnette to jump at the sudden disturbance.

"I-Is that you?" her fragile little six year old voice rung out. More shuffling was her only response and the small girl stepped back quickly into the bench as a light panic began to rise within her chest. "S-say something Kumo," she whispered quietly. More rustling, this time from behind her, caused the little one to turn and retreat, a quivering hand at her mouth.

"You," the sudden voice from the bushes beside her caused the girl to yelp a high pitched little squeal. In her fright, she tripped mid-turn and landed on the ground at the feet of a young boy, only a year or so older than her.

"P-Paul? What're you doing here? Go home!" the girl exclaimed, indignantly as she stood and gathered herself properly.

"Me, what're you doing here?" the grumpy seven year old replied. Brushing off her rear, Dawn wrinkled her nose and turned away.

"That's none of your business," she replied. "And I asked you first! Are you waiting for someone?" There was no reply. "Well I am. If you want to wait with me fine, otherwise go home! But don't tell Reiji I'm here, he'll tell momma and I'll get in trouble!"

"He's _responsible _for you while your momma is away!" Paul grumbled, angrily.

"Well he's rep-repon-repsipible for you too!" the girl grumbled back. Sighing, the purple haired boy stuffed his hands in his pockets and slumped down on the ground in front of the bench. "…What're you doing?" Dawn asked.

"What does it look like! I can't leave you here to get captured by an evil pokemon! Just don't talk," he muttered.

Dawn's eyes lit up. All those times in the past Paul had refused to play with her suddenly went out the window as the little girl bounced over to the boy's side and plopped down with him. "Ok, I promise I won't," she giggled. Paul gave her a look. "Oh, sorry!" Another look and a sudden groan. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

Time passed slowly as the two little ones, huddled together in front of the bench, stared out into the night. It was a lot less scary with Paul here and finally, after a few minutes, Dawn felt herself grow sleepy. No! She had to stay awake and wait for Kumo! He had promised he would come! He promised even to bring her a little stuffed toy for her bed. Fight as she might though, soon the power of sleep was too much even for a high-spirited little one such as Dawn and before she knew it, her head had dipped onto her companions shoulder and she began to doze. Paul was still throughout the escapade, barley even noticing the change in his partner's awareness, but before long, he also dipped his head atop hers and began a light doze himself.

The next morning Dawn and Paul both awoke to the cries of Starly in the distance and a frantic breeder and elder brother shouting after them from somewhere nearby. Dawn blinked sleepily as Paul just barley seemed to grasp at his conscious mind when suddenly, Reiji's face appeared before them. "There you two are!" he exclaimed, desperately. A long chiding began then and Dawn, terrified of being scolded as she was, found a slight comfort in gripping the sleeve of the purple haired boy beside her. Oddly enough, though he would never tell, the other did, just as well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN.<em>**

_AN: Kumo, Kumojuro, was Dawn's imaginary friend. _


End file.
